Love at First Cry
by Jamison Leigh
Summary: What happened when Dean first met Sam? Did they automatically love each other, or was Dean repulsed by the alien baby? Pre-series Wee!Chesters. Pre-fire. One shot, possible series.


Love at First Cry

**Author's Note: I know we all hate these. But, I have to do them. **** This is one of my first Supernatural stories that I've posted on here. My computer (Winnie) has crapped out on me thanks to huge viruses. I am on my desktop, but getting these stories might be slower than anticipated. Just stick with it, please! Also, those who are looking for the finale chapter of Married Life (my House, MD fic), I had finished typing it RIGHT before the Viruses struck Winnie down. So, it's coming. I promise. I might even make this into a little one-shot series; leave me some reviews with your suggestions and comments. Dean is four, btw. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…except for those pictures taped to my locker….XD **

Dean looked determined as he attempted to make a card for his mommy with the help of his preschool teacher, Miss Holly. She had written WELCOME HOME MOMMY in big letters on the front, and had even folded it into a card shape for him to give to his mommy. Mommy had been in the hospital for the past couple of days, having Dean's new baby brother Sammy. He wanted to make something extra special for her, so she'd know just how much he'd missed her.

Dean slipped a picture he'd colored into the card, and folded it shut. He'd signed LOVE, DEAN in his clumsy four year old handwriting. "Okay, Dean. We finished your mommy's card, now it's time for you to clean your area, and get ready for naptime." Dean sighed inwardly. Naptime? He was too excited to take a dumb old nap! Mommy, Daddy and Sammy were coming home! Dean hadn't been allowed to go visit Mommy and the baby at the place that sounded like spit.

He cleaned his area, and lay down on his little mat. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. In what felt like seconds, he was being shaken awake by a gruff and familiar voice. "Dean? Come on, kiddo. It's time to go." Dean's eyes opened sleepily, and he saw his daddy standing over him. "Hey kid, you ready to go see Mommy and Sam?" Dean nodded happily, and slowly got up. He collected his things, and Mommy's card. Saying goodbye to everyone, he and Daddy left the preschool.

"You excited to go see Mommy and Sam?" Daddy asked excitedly. Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly, and yawned. Daddy looked down at Dean, a weird look on his face. "You okay, kiddo? Sleepy?" Dean nodded. Suddenly, he was scooped into his daddy's arms. Daddy carried him to the Impala, and then he was fast asleep. He did feel Daddy's hand brush over his forehead.

John looked over at Dean, fast asleep. He was concerned. Dean was never this quiet, or sleepy. But, his breathing didn't sound junky and he didn't have a fever—the boy was just exhausted. He'd heard from Ken, his friend that had kept Dean while Mary and John were at the hospital with Sam that Dean hadn't slept very well the past few nights. Excitement, he thought. They'd even had to give him Nyquil so that he'd fall asleep the night before.

John pulled into the driveway, and watched as his oldest jerked awake. "We're here, Dean." He smiled, as Dean yawned hugely. John helped him get unbuckled, and Dean slowly got out of the car. John looked up, and saw the curtains in Sam's room move. This meant that Mary and Sammy were both wide awake. John looked in the backseat, seeing Dean's forgotten backpack and present for Mary. "Hey, Dean. You forgetting something pal?" he called. Dean turned around, his green eyes locking onto the card and bag in John's calloused hands. He ran over and grabbed them. Then, looking and acting more like Dean Michael Winchester, Dean ran inside.

Once inside, they heard the soft wails of a newborn baby. Dean's baby brother and John's baby son. He heard Mary trying to soothe him, but his cries just kept on coming. Dean had never cried that much as a baby. He'd never been colicky or a fussy baby or even a picky eater. As a young baby, Dean would just grin at his parents and drool all over himself. The most trouble he'd ever caused was at bath time, bedtime and when Dean had had appendicitis at the age of three. Those were the only times Dean was anything but a happy-go-lucky kid.

John and Dean slowly walked up the stairs, and saw Mary pacing around Sam's nursery; baby Sam in her arms. A tired look on her face, she smiled when she saw Dean. "Hey baby!" she said, smiling wider as he came in view. Dean smiled back. Mary and Dean had a special bond that John just could never understand.

Dean looked at Sam, and back to Mary. "Can I hold Sammy, Mommy?" he asked a determined look on his face. Mary smiled wider. "If you want. Just sit in that rocking chair over there, and I'll teach you how to hold him." She replied. Dean beamed from ear to ear, despite the newborn baby's indignant cries. He walked over to the chair, and sat down in it.

Mary made eye contact with John, and then carried Sam over to his big brother. "Ok, Dean, you have to support Sammy's head. Keep one hand behind his head and the other behind his legs. Can you show me?" she asked. Dean demonstrated, and she nodded. "Perfect. Just like that."

She gently laid the swaddled, red-faced infant into her eldest son's awaiting arms. Dean smiled down at Sammy's face, and started humming the song that Mary always sang to Dean whenever he was sick, hurt or sad. Sam's cries got softer and softer until they were nonexistent. Sam's newborn blue eyes looked up into Dean's soft green ones that were looking back into his.

"Sammy? I'm your big brother, Dean. Don't worry about anything, 'cuz I'm gonna take extra special care of you. So Mommy and Daddy don't hafta worry about us too much." He whispered to his baby brother. Mary's eyes filled with happy tears as she watched the boys not yet known to the world behind the scenes.


End file.
